The invention relates to a camshaft drive for an internal combustion engine with a camshaft adjuster.
From DE 689 04 842 T2, a camshaft drive is known for adjusting and fixing the relative rotational angle position of a camshaft relative to a crankshaft of an internal combustion engine by means of a camshaft adjuster. The camshaft adjuster has a housing, which carries on its outer surface a belt pulley. The housing of the camshaft adjuster is closed in a hermetic and airtight way by an end cover on the end opposite the camshaft. The camshaft adjuster is supplied with a fluid, which is used as a work fluid and which takes on lubricating properties, from an oil pan via a motor oil pump.
From DE 102 48 355 A1, a camshaft adjuster is known, which has an adjusting gear mechanism embodied as a triple-shaft gear mechanism with a double-eccentric plate. In this case, the camshaft drive has a toothed chain as a traction mechanism. The camshaft adjuster is integrated into a cylinder head. Also, a control drive is integrated into the cylinder head under a seal. Contact surfaces of components of the camshaft adjuster and anti-friction bearings moving relative to each other are lubricated by means of lubricant present in the cylinder head.
The camshaft adjuster according to DE 100 38 354 C2, which includes a swash-plate gear mechanism, is likewise driven via a toothed chain and integrated into a cylinder head, so that lubrication is realized by means of lubricant present in the cylinder head.